The Princesses Of Heart Riku Songfic
by TeaAtNight
Summary: The Princesses Of Heart sing in their very first music video! WARING: CONTAINS SHIRTLESS RIKU! PARENTS KEEP DAUGHTERS FROM SQUEELING AND PRETENDING TO HAVE IMAGINARY BOYFRIENDS!


AN: Yep, A small songfic with The Princesses Of Heart! :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Milkshake (But imagine what I would do with It!) Or KH (They burned my copied papers of the copyrights O.O) Date Movie isn't mine either. Darn....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

'Today is a new day! Sora will go out with me And He will marry me oneday!' Kairi thought to herself as she put on her usual outfit (An: From KH2). She then steps out the front door of her apartment house and we hear snapshots! Kairi shakes her hips round and wiggles her index finger on her right hand. Heartless surround her Then she starts singing!

"My pure heart brings all the heartless to the yard And their like, We'll get your heart, No Way, The Keyblader will save me and you'll get hurt!"

Kairi gets saved by Sora who shoots her a cocky grin and then destroys all the heartless along with Donald And Goofy. Alice comes in skipping.

"You're sure he can do It? The thing that makes us, Is the thing that heartless want. They go insane, Chase us like their mundane, Watch him get them." Alice sings while all the other princesses of heart come and they sing altogether.

"La la-la la la, See them run, La la-la la la, You know he got them." (Me: You mean Sora Wora? :3) Belle comes in now with the Beast following her.

"Why are you acting like this?" The Beast says.

"Acting Heartless? Because I don't want you to die, I love you, So believe me, I'm Right." Belle says back.

"This is insane, I can't take this pain. Just play the game." Beast almost shoyts furisously with anguish and despair.

Snow White And Cinderella appear now with fans.

"La la-la la la, Beat em' up, La la-la la la, Round them up. Watch as he locks the key holes, And saves our worlds. Sora is a hero!" They both say in unison. (Snow White And Cinderella)

Aurora shows up and takes the lead.

"Our pure hearts bring the heartless to the yard and he came and brought em' down, Yes, He came and brought em' down, He saved the worlds And locked the key holes, He's the keyblader." She sings right before the music is cut short.

Me: Okay, Who turned of the eppin music!

Riku: (Snicker) I don't know, Maybe me Genius?

Me: Why I outta smack you.....

Alice: Don't! He's funding this music video!

Riku: So, Your choice. Smack me, I end It, Don't smack me, I let you go on.

Me: (Calms down) Okay, I won't smack you. (Cuts rope with large pair of scissors)

Riku: Crap. (Gets hit with Grand Piano)

Riku: (Muffled voice, And Yelling) I SAID NO HITTING ME!!!

Me: Yes, But I technically didn't hit you cause I just cut the rope! :3

Riku: Everyone's a critic......

Me: Anways, Places, Places! (Gets on Director's Chair and puts on beret) I Don't Have All Day! Move It! Move It! And.......ACTION!!!

Aurora keeps on singing, But now with Jasmine.

"We can sense the darkness, Feeling It come closer, Then he came and ended that.

He had a keyblade, Destroying the heartless, He is our hero, SORA!" They shout cheerfully.

"La la-la la la, Put em' down, La la-la la la, I hear them coming, La la-la la la, Strike em' out, La la-la la la, Save the worlds!"

Jasmine appears with Kairi and Alice with pom-poms and Krispy Kreme Doughnuts For Sora Wora!

"Our pure hearts bring the heartless to the yard and they tried to get our hearts, But He came, And got them out, Yes, He came and got them out. He locked the keyholes and saved our worlds, Now we have the doughnuts, For him, But where is he?" They say as they try looking for Sora all the while avoiding fangirls that want to steal the delicious doughnuts so they can give them to Sora!

"Once we got involved, We had been tracked down, Malificent caught us, And brought us to her place, Where she made us less awake, Save us before they say!"

"La la-la la la, WE WANT HIM NOW!, La la-la la la, WE'RE GETTING MAD!, La la-la la la, Look over there!, They're stopping us! Better catch them up, Before they get him before us!

They Three uncaptured princesses then see the fangirls and run for their lives as they are chased y the angry hormone crazed girls.

"Someone help us!" Jasmine yells as her headband flies off into the wind and her hair gets all poofy.

"Before they get us!" Alice shouts as she stops (Much to the fangirls happiness) to clean her dress off over and over again, But then runs faster afterwards.

"Look over there, Someone's waiting there!" Kairi says as she points at a shadow in the alley, The shadow comes out and reveals Itself to be.......RIKU?!?!?!?! A Shirtless Riku?!?!?!?!?!

"Hello there ladies." He politely says before the Sora fangirls stop dead in there tracks to stare at Riku's bare chest, Wet pecs and eight pack abs along with some pretty good muscular biceps.

"EEEEEEE!!!!!!" The fangirls scream as they have a hormone induced fangirl moment and try to kiss Riku.

"THE HORROR!!!!!!" Riku yells as they pile of fangirls gets bigger and bigger.

"Looks like he got caught, We'll let's go on, And find the boy before he's gone!" The three say to each other as they skip happily away into the sunshine following the yellow brick road.

--------------------------------------------------

Dear Parents/ Older people of Fanfiction, Thank me for sparing your young daughter's over active fangirl hormone induced imagination from over squeeling and wanting to have an imaginary boyfriend....:3 but I'll be evil and do It next time.....O.O


End file.
